Demigods at CHERUB
by David-The-Idiot
Summary: Twin demigods, Albert and Sophia, arrive at CHERUB. CHERUB staff have no idea that they are demigods, but one person there does. Nobody knows that Grover has satyrs in CHERUB, and after they find out about the twins, they have to get out. CHERUB is so secure that they need demigods' help to get them out. Meanwhile, they uncover a plot. Demigods and CHERUB join forces to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Run!"

Albert yelled to his sister, Sophia. They had woken up in the forest, with amnesia, so they only remembered their names, each other, and that they were in England. They had seen wolves, and they had started running. They reached something that looked like a shooting range, and they were found by armed guards.

"How'd you get here, kids?" Asked a guard, as he shot the wolves.

"We woke up in the forest, with amnesia, and the wolves came." Answered Albert. Sophia didn't like to talk much, and she just nodded.

"Well, you're in military grounds. I can get you back to your home." The guard said. "What're your names?"

"Uh, Albert and Sophia Silver. We don't know our homes, we have amnesia, like I said." Albert answered. That was all the twins knew about themselves, and he had told someone that they couldn't trust. Sophia frowned but stayed silent.

The guard talked into the radio and his face revealed that he was confused. However, he did not say why. Instead, he said, "Change of plans. I'm going to have to take you inside."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone's POV(Weird huh?)

Sophia thought that she was in a dilemma. Following the guards inside would be stupid, since they were armed, but that was the reason that she couldn't run. She took a look at Albert and knew that he was thinking the same. However, Sophia did not speak, and made no gesture of any kind.

Albert knew that his sister wasn't going to say anything, and that he had to do all he could to prevent them from getting led inside. So he acted more unsure, uneasy, and nervous than he actually was. "Uh, to do what? I thought we would be sent to an orphanage?" The last sentence was partly to act dumb and partly to delay time. He expected the guard to laugh and answer him, but the guard's serious expression didn't change. "No kids, this is a special case, ordered by the Intelligence Minister himself. That's already more than I can say, so hurry inside." Albert wasn't sure if the guard was telling the truth or not, but he knew that it wouldn't be good if he disobeyed the military a minute after he woke up with no memories. He started going inside, with Sophia after him. She had the same frown as always, and looking at her seemed to trigger his memory, the face of an older woman-thirty-five perhaps-and he thought that she could have been their mother, or aunt. He thought this as he walked. But when he got within about 20 feet of the guard, he raised his giant arm. "Stop right there. Some, ah, _escorts_ are coming, here to take you in. Wait." About 20 seconds later, three huge men arrived. They looked like one-men-armies, and made the guard before look like a teddy bear. "Come here!" The biggest man, who stood in the middle, yelled, and Albert and Sophia didn't dare disobey. "Call me Mr. Large," the man said, staring blankly at them. Albert was tempted to ask if that was his real name, but he didn't dare. "Ok, follow me," Mr. Large yelled, as if he were training soldiers. He started walking in, and Albert and Sophia followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Albert, Sophia, and Mr. Large entered the weird shooting range-like thing, Sophia immediately noticed the difference from the outside. It was clean and modern, and was nothing like the area that she had expected. A lot of kids were inside, wearing gray shirts the most, and were exercising or playing sports. Someone noticed the three entering, and 10 seconds later everyone was looking. Mr. Large was apparently annoyed by this and yelled, "This is a special occasion. There is no need to panic." Sophia thought that he sounded more and more like a military sort of guy, not a normal security guard. After yelling, Large pointed to the two and yelled again. "They're orange." Sophia thought that it sounded like an insult. When they passed a basketball court, Large started talking to an old man, who looked like a leader or a chairman. A few little kids who looked 6 or 7 in red T-shirts ran by, and Sophia pulled one of them by the shirt and asked, "Hey kid, where is this?" The kid laughed loudly and said, "Can't talk to oranges." "And I suppose that you're an apple?" Sophia said angrily. She thought that the kids were ranked by fruit, or it was an inside joke or something, but Large interrupted her by dragging her and Albert inside a building. The old man, who Sophia just noticed was in a gray suit, started talking. "Kids, can you tell me where you came from?" Albert looked angry and was probably going to yell, but Large was beside him. So he didn't dare. "We woke up in the forest, just like we said." He answered. Sophia thought that the old man looked like he knew that the kids were tired to answering this question. He waited and stared at the 2, as if deciding how to kill them. "Call me Mac." He finally said. "Go into that room with Mr. Large, but don't anger him. If that happens, you will have to wait until next year until you can talk again. Anyways, he will use a lie detector to see if you are lying or not".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the twins entered the room behind Large, they saw a machine that looked like a printer, but bigger and somehow seemed more complicated. Sophia assumed that it was a lie detector. Large walked behind the machine, just like Sophia expected, but then immediately started to ask. "Ok, so you kids woke up in the forest and have no memory, right?" Sophia was expecting that Large would turn on the machine, so she was itching all over thinking about why he hadn't. In fact, she dared to change the subject. "Um, sir? You didn't turn on the machine." Large looked surprised, even stunned, to hear this, and he said after pausing, "Why would I turn it on, young lady?" He looked angry, but Sophia could somehow tell that he wasn't really. Besides, even if he were, she was still surprised to hear herself talk to the man, especially when she had to be warned about angering the man. Of course, she daren't not answer, so she searched her head for the appropriate answer, but Albert spoke first. "Um, that's a lie detector, right? To test if we are lying or not? And this is a test or something, right?" Sophia was thinking the same thing, so she nodded in agreement. Large saw this and looked pleased, but he said forcefully, "Answer my question first, kids." "Well, yes." answered Albert. Suddenly the door opened, and mac walked in. "Good, good." he said, also pleased. "We have no choice but to let you join our secret organization, and you have no choice but to join. And you're perfect for joining, because your info is already not in military records. Note that the question was a test, and you have passed every part perfectly. Therefore, you do not need to take the entry test. As for the rest, come with me to my office and I will explain."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mac walked into a building, with Mr. Large slightly behind him and to the left. The twins followed, a meter behind. They walked into an elevator, then went up to the top floor, which was one whole office. Mac sat behind a desk and told the children to sit on two large leather chairs opposite of him, leaving Large standing. Apparently he was used to this, so Sophia and Albert both correctly guessed that Mac was the boss, the chairman here.

Mac started talking. "Our organization is called CHERUB, a secret organization that few people in British intelligence know about. We send kids, age ten to seventeen, on missions, and, by the way, don't EVER tell anyone about CHERUB." The twins nodded, and Sophia asked, "You use kids because they're not as much suspected as agents, right?" Mac looked stunned, then nodded as if it were what he had expected. "Exactly," he said, examining the two, especially Sophia, "That's the main, no, only reason. It's also what takes the longest to explain to CHERUBs when they enter. You two are in, and depending on your looks, brain development and whatever they use to determine one's age, you're about 3 weeks to ten. So we'll give you a month to train, and the next basic training will start. It's 100 days, and if you don't quit, you become officially an agent. However, if you have an injury that lets you stop training for 3 or more days, which, by the way, is extremely likely, you will have to restart..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy's POV

It was a normal Friday at camp: Everyone at camp was excited about CTF, and we were all anxious to start.

But things got weird this afternoon. Chiron called me to his room. "Percy," he began, with the look he always had when he was sending me to almost certain death, "Grover's satyrs have found some demigods. You-" "So?" I asked. _Like Grover can't handle it,_ I thought. "If it's something like the time that guy Kevin got lost really far underground, let Hazel go." "She is going this time. In fact, so are you. Oh, and Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia. The two demigods are in England, in a secret training compound belonging to the most secret organization ever, which only the top few people in British intelligence will ever know about. It's called CHERUB and uses children as spies, so that nobody would suspect them. And you will have to go through the single most difficult training course for children. Well, mostly 10 to 12 year olds go through it, so Hazel will use mist to cover for you... Anyways, meet the others at the climbing wall. All the children of Hades we currently have will shadow-travel you to England and get back. CHERUB is secure and getting the demigods, Albert and Sophia, out will take you a year and a half, so we will send someone to take you back then. If you aren't there, you'll have to get back yourself." I gulp. What kind of place takes a year and a half to get break into and get out? Still, I nod.

Chiron nods too. "Go to the Hades cabin. The others are there already."


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WROTE THIS HALF ASLEEP. I DON'T USUALLY WRITE AUTHOR'S NOTES, SO YOU KNOW SOMETHING'S WRONG**

Chapter 7(Percy's POV)

I headed to the Hades cabin, only(ignore this word) stopping to prank Conner Stoll, say hi to Blackjack, sneak out some sugar cubes, give them to Blackjack, and get my pop-up shield that Tyson had given me. He was still helping Ella with the Syllabine Books, but he had managed to upgrade it to blast fire, poison, and wind. It had helped me a lot, I repeat, a LOT in CTF. the holes that sprayed the things could spin, so it was basically a hose that sprayed a swirl of wind, fire, and poison. As I joined the others at the Hades cabin, I noticed the unusually happy face of Annabeth.

Annabeth must've read my mind. "I just found a hard drive containing everything that was in Daedalus' laptop, the one I lost." Her eyes were shining and I was thinking, _great, she's gonna stare at it for hours **AGAIN**. _ Annabeth noticed and hit me in the head. Or tried to. Luckily, my shield's defense mode was set to "a lot of wind" to prevent poisoning someone or burning someone, so Annabeth only got blasted away. She must've lucked out, since she was only blown to the climbing wall.

After Annabeth got back(and hitting me from where my shield couldn't see), the Hades demigods told us to hold hands in a circle, and we were transported to a forest. The Hades children(except Nico) shadow-traveled back, promising they would meet us here a little more than a year later.

"What do we do now?" Leo asks. "Huh. according to Chiron, act lost. They'll find us." I turn and see Grover, and blinked. "You're coming with the mission?" I ask. "Yeah. Who do you think will verify your status as a demigod to my scout?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Albert's POV

Me and Sophia nodded to the man's rules.. _What was his name? Mike?_ I thought, getting nervous about Mac. He had made Mr. Large sound scary, but he already was before so this was even more unnerving. _How can he make a training course sound so... so complicated, so... uh, challenging?_ I looked at Sophia. She looked unworried. We had started following another man to our rooms. The first, older man-the second one had looked about 40-followed us, but Mr. Large had stayed behind. Due to this, the 30-something man looked glad, even happy. I looked at Sophia again and suddenly remembered things that I couldn't before. _She was always the smarter one._ It was a woman's voice. I only remembered this piece of sound, without an image. I didn't know who it was, but somehow I remembered that we were both always smart, but people-I don't remember who-always said that she was the smarter one, and I had always claimed that she just reacted faster, which was true. If she didn't realize that this was strange and that old man-oh, his name was Mac-was messing with our minds, then I was in trouble.

A lot of trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Percy's POV

Grover had Iris-Messaged his scout, and we walked around until we were spotted. The guards seemed nervous, and Grover had told me it was because so many people had gotten lost around here in a single day. We were led in, and this old man came in, introducing himself as Mac. "I know that Chiron sent you here," he said, not nervous like the guards but calm like Chiron when he had been aiming an arrow at Kronos: a little bit freaked, but not showing. "He has been my friend for a long time. I am the chairman here, but I cannot just let Albert and Sophia go with you; the Prime Minister and all that will be curious. We cannot even let them know about you-that's why you'll have to pretend that you weren't discovered in the forest-and you have to pass the entry test."


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG. BEEN BUSY. BUT THE GOOD PART IS FINALLY HERE.**

Chapter 10

Percy's Pov

Entry test? I don't think Chiron ever said anything about a test. But if it was for mortals, not demigods, it had to be easy. I talked to Grover about the test.

"Fighting, academic, animal-killing, swimming, obstacle." He said, refusing to give more detail. But I was only worried by academic, and swimming & fighting would be very easy for me. And obstacle. And animal-killing except fish and stuff.

Mac led us to a dojo place, with 9 people inside. Mac introduced us to them, one by one. They were James, Kerry, Bruce, Gabrielle, Jake, Lauren, Bethany, Kyle and Rat. We would be fighting each other, one on one, and trying to make each other submit. Whoever submits three times first loses.

I was up against James. He was pretty good at fighting but not as good as me. When we first started, he feinted and suddenly jerked left, jabbing to my ribs. I tried to grab his arm, but he used a Chinese wrist lock to grab my wrist. It hurt but, frankly, my average day as a demigod on a mission hurt more than this and I was actually able to flip him over when he grabbed onto me. The later rounds had similar results, and my friends all won. Annabeth just fought Kerry with wierd stradegies, Jason flew and dodged quickly so that his opponent Kyle wasn't able to hit him, but the mist made it like he was just jumping really high. Piper talked Gabrielle into submitting, while Frank turned into animals and defeated Rat. Hazel used the mist and made Bethany see wierd stuff, and Leo just heated a bit to 800 degrees farenheit and Jake submitted. Thalia fought Lauren hand-on-hand, without powers, and won. But Nico's victory was the best. He summoned skeletons to hold Bruce down, but he was too fast and rammed into Nico, but Nico appeared on the other side of the room. It wasn't shadow-travel-the one Bruce attacked was made of shadows. Then Nico jabbed Bruce in the back, then rammed him and he fell. I had seen Bruce's speed and he was fast, but Nico was faster: he caught Bruce when he ran, then grabbed his collar an threw him towards the ceiling, and skeletons appeared there, holding bruce up by the arms and legs, and Nico spanked his butt until he submitted out of humiliation.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The CHERUBs were surprised, and, in fact, only Mac wasn't. He smiled and nodded and led them out the door into a room with nine seats, laid out with pens and tests. Mac told them to begin.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was done and Mac started checking them. A few moments later, he raised his head and said, "Good job, everyone passed, except Percy and Leo and Jason and Frank and Hazel and Piper and Nico and Thalia."

Frank groaned.

"Can't you say that only Annabeth passed?"

"Nope," he smiled, "it sounds too positive. And since I tested you, no one needs to know you didn't pass."

Everyone laughed and Mac took out a cage of 7 rabbits.

"Ok, kill these. Anyone have objections?"

"Me," Piper raised her hand, "I'm vegetarian."

Everyone else just reached into the cage and killed a rabbit.

"Good, good, now it's the fun part."


End file.
